Fence and fence structure are subject to damage due to high winds, torrential rains, heavy snowfall, vehicular accidents, termites, vandalism, earthquakes and falling trees and branches. The most common of these causes is high winds. Wind damages fences all around the world every year. Fences made of wood are especially susceptible to wind damage because wood is weakened by prolonged exposure to rain, snow, wind, and other elements. Despite the potential for damage, wood is still by far the most common residential fencing material in the United States. In 2007 alone, Americans put up 59,000 miles of wood fencing, enough to circle the globe twice. Wood is inexpensive and lightweight, and a wood fence can easily be shaped to give properties character and individuality. There are many styles, including linear post-and-rail and crisscrossing lattice, as well as myriad picket patterns and post-cap designs. And the wood may be painted or stained to match almost any landscape.
Fences could be built much stronger through the use of heavy materials such as steel and sturdy construction. However, this might drive the costs of the fence up above what is acceptable. As well, there are the aesthetic considerations discussed above. Also, it is unlikely that a property owner would replace an existing fence merely because of the possibility that it could be damaged by the elements.
There is an unmet need, therefore, for an inexpensive way to provide a fence with additional structural support. The need is especially great with respect to existing fences and with respect to wooden fences.